


Culmination of Warmth

by endlessnightswithoutdreams



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28525143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlessnightswithoutdreams/pseuds/endlessnightswithoutdreams
Summary: A day in winter before the petrification.(You can interpret Senku, Taiju, and Yuzuriha as a poly couple if you like, but I didn't tag it as such since any written implication of such a relationship is too vague to apply.)
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu & Ogawa Yuzuriha & Ooki Taiju
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Culmination of Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> First posted fic, formatting might be a little off cause I don't know what I'm doing yet.

“C’mon Senku! The river’s frozen over, and it’s too overcast for you to do any effective experimenting!” Taiju shouted at him while Yuzuriha smiled eagerly beside him.

“That’s why I’m conducting research inside,” Senku answered.

“You won’t even take a break on a snow day?” Yuzuriha asked in a pitying manor; Senku shrugged.

“Then Yuzuriha and I will just go ice skating without you.”

“You don’t have ice skates,” Senku said, flipping a page in his book.

“We don’t need skates to slide around the ice,” Taiju defended.

“Then it’s not ice skating, it’s ‘ice sliding’”

“So you won’t come ‘ice sliding’ with us?” Yuzuriha inquired with a playful smirk.

Senku chuckled softly and set his pencil down; “Which river?”

~~~~~  


“Taiju! Wait!” Senku shouted. They both stopped on the ice, slipping somewhat as they looked over their shoulders at him. “It’s not completely frozen.”

“Well, yeah. It’s only ‘frozen over’,” Taiju answered simply.

“You big oaf,” Senku muttered, stumbling down the side of the snowy riverbank. “It won’t support your weight!” Senku called.

“Senku, it’s fi-” A loud crack in the ice silenced Taiju, and Senku carefully stepped out onto the ice toward them.

“Stay still,” Senku said quietly. He managed to stay decently balanced as he shuffled across the ice -past Yuzuriha- closing the gap to Taiju. He held out his hand, and Taiju tentatively took it. Senku did his best to plant his feet and pulled him toward the shore. They effectively exchanged places and let go of each others’ hands in the process.

Briefly, Senku saw the shock on Taiju and Yuzurihas’ faces as the ice broke beneath him. He slowly sank in the chilled water recalling this entirely possible scenario happening to the two he holds dearest. The cold shock had set in and his mind raced for the solution. His heart hammered in his chest irregularly as he attempted to calmly hold his breath, and he reached numbly toward the surface as freezing water quickly impaired his movement. Despite his vision darkening, he thought he saw a silhouette above him. Someone pulled him by the wrist and dragged him onto the ice and the winter wind bites at his skin. His teeth chattered uncontrollably as Yuzuriha pulled him to the shore. The duo’s panicked clamor was lost on Senku as he desperately tried to communicate the next step. Taiju lifted him effortlessly and hurried up the incline to the sidewalk and jogged to the best of his ability without leaving Yuzuriha behind.

“Don’t worry Senku! We’ll get you warmed up!” Taiju yelled with concern, but his body heat was already seeping through Senku’s drenched clothes to his skin. With jogging added, Taiju’s body heat was rising, alleviating Senku slightly.

~~~~~  


Opening the front door Yuzuriha explained, “My parents are at work, so there’s no one home.” Taiju tossed aside his soaked overcoat and stripped Senku of all but his underwear. Struggling out of his sweatshirt, Taiju slipped Senku into the loose folds then hugged him fiercely. Senku shivered in between warm thighs relishing the warmth but simultaneously heating up from embarrassment with Taiju clinging to him.

When Yuzuriha reappeared with the towels they patted him down and dried his hair. Yuzuriha plugged in an electric blanket and rearranged Senku’s position so he was situated in between the two. Under the blanket, independent of one another, they each took a hand and attempted to revive them with their individual warmth.

“......You sh-shouldn’t leave th-the wet cl-clothes on th-the floor,” Senku chattered.

“Oh! You’re right!” Yuzuriha immediately jumped to the task, and her absence left Senku colder than expected. Taiju resumed with a full body hug that Senku reluctantly accepted.

“You want to watch a movie?”

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if I missed any tags or tagged incorrectly. I actually wrote this a year ago, but couldn't work up the nerve to post it, so here it is now. Thank you for reading!


End file.
